1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to improvements in candles and more particularly to those types of candles employed with plate warmers that melt the candle wax to emit the fragrance therefrom. Known art can be found in U.S. Class 219, subclass 445.1 and in Class 219, subclass 292 and in other classes and subclasses.
2. Description of the Known Art
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that it is often desirable to dispense fragrances from candles without actually burning the candle. Devices such as candle warmers and plate warmers and the like have been developed to melt candles without using a flame, typically by an electrically powered burner that simply melts the candle. Other types of waxes without wicks and with fragrances may also be used with these systems. While conventional candles may be used with such systems, they do not work as well as smaller wax objects such as cubes or the like that are specifically made for such warmers. The wax objects are typically sized to melt completely and uniformly on the warmer and have a high concentration of fragrance per volume of the carrier (i.e. the wax). While it is known in the art to make candles with multiple components or layers of wax and/or fragrances, because of their smaller size, the combination of individual components has not been done with small wax objects for warmers.
Known art which may be relevant to the present invention includes the following patents with their abstracts, the teachings of which are incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,772, issued to Tanner, et al., on Jun. 27, 2006, entitled Candle warming apparatus, is for a hot plate warming apparatus adapted to warm a candle or other object resting thereon, as well as to provide illumination that simulates the effects of a lighted burning candle. The apparatus may include an adjustable cord apparatus, a light source, and/or a component enabling attachment of other peripheral components. The light source is positioned proximal to the hot plate for providing illumination to an object or substance resting on the hot plate or housing. The adjustable cord apparatus provides electricity to the warming apparatus while allowing a user to alter the length of the cord that is extending from the warming apparatus. The apparatus also comprises a blower to facilitate heating of a candle placed thereon, as well as to cause scented particles emanating from the melted wax or wax-like substance to be better dispersed or dissipated into the surrounding air. The attachment component permits additional peripheral components or materials to be removably coupled to the warming apparatus, such as interchangeable face plates, covers, craft objects, or module objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,603, issued Furner, et al., on Apr. 20, 2010, entitled Multisensory candle assembly, is for a candle assembly that includes a support base with a melting plate upon which a meltable solid fuel rests and a wick holder to hold a wick and engage the meltable solid fuel, and a control unit having at least one electrical component to control at least one of a sound emitting system or a light emitting system. In another aspect, a candle assembly includes a sensor configured to detect the presence of a flame disposed on the wick and controls the at least one of the sound emitting system or the light emitting system, and a lock and key mechanism. Another candle assembly includes a replaceable container to hold a meltable fuel element with a wick and a first mating surface and a control unit having at least one electrical component to control at least one of a sound emitting system or a light emitting system. In another aspect, the control unit has a second mating surface complimentary to the first mating surface and a sensor configured to detect the presence of a flame disposed on a wick. The sensor controls the at least one of the sound emitting system or the light emitting system, and the first mating surface is configured to mate with the second mating surface in a pre-selected spatial orientation to permit the sensor to detect the presence of a flame.
Also, commercially available equipment and components may be relevant, including commercial plate warmers or candle warmers or the like. Such equipment may be used in implementing an exemplary embodiment in accordance with the present invention.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention. It is desirable to have an improved encryption system method for data to address the perceived shortcomings of the known art.
While it is evident from past attempts that devices for melting candles and wax are known, candles or wax particularly adapted for melting plates and similar devices where the wax objects are relatively small and easily melted at low temperatures and with differing colors and/or fragrances have not been used but are desirable.